


Full House

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: Immigrants from Europe to the state of Calisota, the McDuck family knows the Duck family. Due to an agreement in the past made by Clinton Coot and Dingus McDuck, they are forced to live together under the same roof, in a short time the kids develop a great friendship and live many adventures together.





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is like a Baby Looney Tunes, so it has changes:  
> -Clinton Coot and Dingus McDuck met  
> -Scrooge' family immigrated together with him  
> -Scrooge and Matilda are twins  
> -Hortense is a year younger than her siblings  
> -Elvira's three kids are triplets and are the same age as Scrooge and Matilda  
> -Ludwig doesn't know that Elvira is not her biological mom (Every good story must have an drama)

Year of 1885:

-Moving to a new home will be a fun new experience! Tilly hummed inside the wagon, to see if she could cheer the trip a little.-Tency, get a little excited, we're in the land of multiple opportunities! She said trying to cheer up her little sister.

-I wish I had stayed in Scotland! She crossed her arms and continued her sulky expression.

-What a bad mood today, eh? Scroogey said.

-Ye know your sister Scroogey she's passing by the puberty! Fergus said without taking his eyes off the road.

-We're coming, dear? Downy asked.

Meanwhile, down the other street was the Duck family's wagon, all the children were singing except Quackmore. Humperdink had to speak much louder to communicate with Elvira:

-We're coming, my dear, but I forgot to mention a little detail!

-What detail? She screamed back and straightened her glasses.

-In the contract you are saying that we have shared the inheritance of the manor with the family of another founder of the house, together with your dad. His name was Dingus McDuck!

-Okay, it's very likely that the descendants of Dingus McDuck must be on the other side of Europe, it's going to be all right, it has to work out because we losed the farm and if that doesn't work I don't know what's going to happen from now...

-Bag to breathe, Mom? Daphne handed her a bag.

-Thank you, Lucky charm! Elvira thanked her before she started hyperventilating.

-Look, we're here! Downy and Elvira both said at the same time before they looked at each other.

-Don't worry, I'll talk to him! Fergus got out of the wagon and he and Humperdink greeted each other.

-So you're making a visit to the United States? He asked.

-Actually, we've become immigrants and now we've come to live in this manor that my father left for me!

-The dad of my wife also left this lot for us and we came here because we lost the farm!

-Are we going to have to live together? They screamed at the same time.

-I don't believe we're going to have to live with them! Quackmore muttered under his breath, but Tency listened and that was one of his biggest mistakes.

-And? It's me who am immensely angry that I have no choice to live with an idiot like you! Tency climbed out of the wagon, walked up to him and began to nudge him to the chest.

-And who do you think you're supposed to talk to me like that, brat? He snapped.

-Hortense O'Drake McDuck, I'll talk to you any way I want! She pushed him and he fell to the floor.

He didn't know, but he had liked the way she had treated him, so he realized he was living his first teenager' passion.

-Hortense, enough mah dear! Fergus caught her by the shoulders and carried her back to his side.

-Wait, wait Tency, let's talk! He got up and tried to approach her.

-... Okay, let's talk to each other! She approached him.

He smiled.

-Can I tell you a little secret? She asked with an angelic smile and blinking her eyes non-stop.

-Of course! He brought her ear to her beak, hoping to hear a "I love you".

-I wanted never to see your stupid face again! She whispered and stood next to her brothers.

-I'd like to apologize for it, my little sister is cool, but it can be a little impulsive! Tilly said..

Lud saw her for the first time, and was delighted to see the golden hair beneath her shoulders and her beautiful blue eyes.

-It's all right, I kind of liked it!

-Well, we don't have much choice, so we'll have to adapt to that! Elvira said.

-We can change our recipes! Downy said.

-Of course! Elvira took her hands.

-They got along! Fergus said.

-She's right. We do not have much choice! Humperdink nodded.-Very well dear ones, meet your new roommates because it will be like this from now on! He told his kids.

-I already know that one there, thank you! Tency folded his arms and he nodded at her.

-Go talk and play while we undo the change!

-Well, hello! Daphne took the first step in the conversation and smiled.

-What is your name? Tilly asked.

-Daphne Duck, are you ...?

-Matilda, but you can call me Tilly! She squeezed Daphne's hand and noticed a small black four-leaf clover-shaped mark on her hand.-What's in your hand?

-It's my birthmark, my parents say that gives me luck, but I do not believe it much ... Hey, 20 dollars! She took the money off the floor.


End file.
